


Still Screaming

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old nightmare never goes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Screaming

~ Still Screaming ~

It never went away.

Tonight she had the old nightmare again. She woke up, still hearing screams…

Blinking to clear the sleep-heaviness from her eyes, she struggled to focus. Yes, there really were screams out here in the waking world. The slightly muffled sound of them drifted through the bedroom door, accompanied by a soothing male voice crooning to the fussy infant: "Hush. Hush, now, before you wake your mother."

She smiled as she slipped from the bed and made her way to the nursery across the hall.

"Hey," she said softly, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Did the crying wake you?" he asked without turning to look at her.

"Naw," she answered. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Ah…" he said thoughtfully, seeming to understand what she meant just from that simple pronouncement. "And how are the lambs?"

"Still screaming."

~end~


End file.
